The Herald
The Herald is a malevolent figure who was the first person the refugees met outside of their group in the land. He has proved to be their greatest foe to date, attempting to kill the people of High Fire at every turn. Capable of magic to a degree the people so far cannot match, he is implacable, intelligent, and a grave danger to every living soul. Personality The Herald has put on a cold and ruthless face to the people of High Fire. He shows a willingness, even a desire, to see everyone he comes across dead; with few exceptions. He is brutal with those who he fights, leaving them in rough shape if they survive at all. Despite this brutality, he hides a cunning side only recently revealed. Life Nothing is known of the Herald before the sacking of the Refugee camp in the frost. He was not even named during the incident, simply wishing the refugees dead and sicking the dolls upon the camp and after the survivors, personally wrecking the tents with spikes of ice. Later on, when they had resettled at Camp High Fire, he directed an attack against the camp itself, as well as participating in the Battle of Gravehill later, narrowly escaping with his life. His appearances since the refugees entered the city of High Fire and formed a civilization have been few and far between. He appeared at the Mausoleum of the Elders to raise the corpses there to bolster his army, escaping without incident, save for Sora and Sol destroyed what was assumed to be one of the keys to the lower crypts. He made a later appearance at the frozen village, securing another key there and recruiting two to his cause, Rhavok, and Nan, though this deception was blown open shortly after, resulting in the collapse of this particular scheme. He has otherwise remained secluded in Tinradh Valley, his dolls protecting him from prying eyes and would be heroes. Abilities and Traits The Herald is a notable magic user, though his specific relation to magic has so far been undetermined. He has precise control over water and ice, dolls, and the weather so far as the people know. In addition, he shows some skill with magical brands, having branded his informants in the city. Physically, he remains unimpressive. He is cloaked in dark and muddled robes, showing signs of once having colour, though they seem faded. He carries no obvious weapon and hides his skin, though what little that can be seen appears to be a mottled grey of sorts. His eyes are a soft, glowing blow. His voice appears to be a duality of sorts, both low and high pitched, and rarely appears as if anything but beautiful and harmonious in its tone, though the words he speaks to the people are always about their death. Legacy The Herald seeks the end to all living souls he has encountered so far and remains an insurmountable threat to the Republic of High Fire. It seems as long as the Herald lives, there shall be no peace, meaning a reckoning will have to come between the two sides. His occupation of Tinradh Valley leaves the place covered in Dolls, and a surefire way to die if explored. Overall, his legacy is one of blood and death. It is one he brings with glee. Category:Event Character